


Cookin' Hard, or Hardly Cookin'

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cooking, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Steven and Connie make dinner together.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Cookin' Hard, or Hardly Cookin'

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to FollowerofMercy for the prompt!

It had taken Steven and Connie a couple years to figure out where to settle down. Steven’s travels had given him plenty of ideas, but he wanted to see how Connie’s career panned out before he decided on anywhere firm. Eventually, they decided on southeast Keystone. It was just far enough away from Beach City that he didn’t feel trapped, but close enough that he could drive down in a couple hours to visit.

Connie finished up her sociology degree (politics just wasn’t her thing, it turned out), which admittedly left her without a defined career path. Eventually, however, she got a job as an HR representative at some environmental charity, and they found a house some 20-30 minutes away.

  
Steven, taking online classes while on the road, found his calling in writing & directing. Now, as he reached his late 20s, he was enjoying directing commercials in the city, about an hour away. He’d always tell his actors and crew that they were doing a great job, and nearly everyone wanted to work with him.

Tonight was just like any other night. Connie got out of work at 4:00, picked Steven up on Lion at 4:15, they got home at 4:30, and started making dinner at 5:00.

Dinner was always a nice couple’s activity, especially for Steven and Connie. Steven knew a  _ lot  _ more about cooking than she did, but he was teaching her a good amount and always involved her in the process.

“So what are we making tonight?” Connie asked as they relaxed on the couch.

“Hmm… Do we still have some of that pasta?”

“Yeah!” Connie said, liking the idea already.

“Cause I can mix that with some veggies and some shrimp—”

“Shrimp? I thought you were vegetarian.”

_ “Pescetarian,  _ Connie,” Steven laughed. “There’s a world of difference.”

As Steven got up, Connie followed him into the kitchen. “Wait, wait, when did that happen?”

“When I was training with Jasper a while back?”

“Steven that was, like, 10 years ago.”

“And it didn’t come up in those 10 years. Now c’mon, I have sauce to make.”

Connie laughed and shook her head. His sauce was to die for, after all.

\---

Steven and Connie liked to have music playing while making dinner. It made it go by faster. Plus, Steven’s cheesy taste in music was always a treat.

_ “You are the Dancing Queen/Something something -ean/Only seventeeeeeen!”  _ Steven sang along as he mixed sauteed the shrimp in the pan. Connie kept an eye on the veggies, which were simmering behind the pasta as it boiled away.

“Steven do you always have to play ADDA songs while we cook?”

“You don’t like it?”

Connie laughed. “No, I love it!”

The two continued nodding along and occasionally singing as the album played on and the food continued cooking.

\---

“Your dinner, madame,” Steven said as he placed the plate in front of Connie.

“Why thank you, waiter sir,” Connie nodded. “I am still waiting for my date, has he arrived yet?”

“Ah yes he has, Mon Cherri,” Steven said, holding a paper napkin over his forearm. “I shall go fetch him.” 

Steven went behind the wall and came back out, now acting as himself. “Wow, Connie, did you see how snooty that waiter was?”

“I dunno, I think he was rather attractive,” Connie giggled.

Steven blushed, but turned his attention to his food. “Shall we eat?”

“We shall.”

And so they ate, together, enjoying the food that they made, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350tb for beta reading!


End file.
